


Comfort

by stilinski_wolf



Series: Short & Sweet [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Naked Cuddling, married!sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinski_wolf/pseuds/stilinski_wolf
Summary: After a wonderful round of sex, Stiles and Derek cuddle, naked, and Stiles revels in the comfort and relaxation he gets from it.





	Comfort

Stiles sighed and turned onto his back as he heard Derek exiting the bathroom, washcloth in hand. 

Stiles took the moment to take in Derek’s, well, everything. If Stiles hadn’t just had one of the most mind blowing orgasms of his life, looking at his husband would have definitely made him hard again. As it was, his cock was only able to give a feeble twitch of interest as he looked at Derek’s body which still glistened with sweat. His abs contracted as he walked, as he breathed in and out, the V leading down to his impressive cock made Stiles’ mouth water, and what was that about not being able to get hard again?

“Fuck me,” Stiles whispered.

“I believe I just did,” Derek smirked, and as he rested one leg on the bed, his cock in Stiles direct eye line, Stiles definitely started to feel his cock hardening. 

“Yeah, well,” Stiles huffed, looking up into his husband’s eyes - fuck, it wasn’t much better; Derek had such gorgeous eyes that Stiles always found himself getting lost in them like he was some romantic hero or something - and promptly lost his train of thought. “Um, well…” Stiles blinked rapidly and Derek laughed, leaning over with the washcloth to wipe the come off of Stiles’ stomach, his chest, and up by his neck. 

Derek furrowed his brow when he looked to Stiles’ left. “Stiles, you got a come stain on the pillow,” Derek sighed, shaking his head and not even trying to wipe it off. It was hopeless, as they both knew.

“Oh, well, it’s your own fault,” Stiles yawned and stretched, enjoying his husband’s appreciative once over of his body, and how he licked his lips at what he saw. “You fucked me so good I came, like, really fucking hard. I can still barely move,” Stiles said.

Derek looked up into Stiles’ eyes, held them. 

“How about I let you recover, then let you fuck me into oblivion?” Derek murmured, his eyes moving away from Stiles’ yet again to rome over his body.

Stiles shuddered, and his dick twitched yet again at the thought. His spent cock was valiantly trying to get to a half hard state. 

“Fuck, Derek,” Stiles breathed. “You can’t just say things like that.”

Derek grinned, and got off the bed to get rid of the washcloth. Stiles watched his beautiful ass disappear into the bathroom. Stiles licked his lips, imagining eating out Derek’s hole and then fucking it. Stiles squirmed, never surprised at his insatiable appetite where Derek was concerned, but still a little put out over his libido, because he was bone tired, he was spent, he could barely move, and his cock had other intentions than just laying there.

Although….maybe Derek could just ride his cock while Stiles laid there. Now, there was an idea…

Stiles was startled when he felt the bed dip, and he looked to see Derek laying down, scooting over to envelope Stiles in his arms. 

“Mm,” Stiles sighed happily, snuggling into Derek’s warmth, feeling their bodies touch almost everywhere as he entwined their legs together, fitting their groins together seamlessly. Of course, feeling Derek’s cock against his own just made his cock try all the more to get hard. Stiles looked down at his cock and said, “down boy,” in a tone as if he was scolding it.

Stiles felt Derek’s shoulders shake before he guffawed, wrapping his arms around Stiles. 

“What? My cock wants what my body can’t handle right now. It’s being bad,” Stiles huffed, and Derek laughed harder, burying his face in Stiles’ neck, and Stiles grinned, bringing up one arm to cradle Derek’s head, running his fingers through his hair.

“My cock never listens to me, ya know,” Stiles continued. “All he cares about is you. Doesn’t give a shit about me or my needs.”

Derek laughed harder, gasping out, “S-stiles!” 

Stiles laughed softly and burrowed deeper into Derek’s arms, sighing in contentment as Derek wrapped Stiles up into him, arms holding Stiles close. Stiles loved this part of it all, too, being married to this man. Getting to cuddle like this in the afterglow, feeling safe and secure. Loved. 

It was the best feeling in the world.

Eventually Derek calmed down, and Stiles felt him sigh against his neck, and shivered at the feel of his breath brushing across his neck.

They fell into a comfortable silence, Stiles stroking Derek’s back softly as Derek ran his leg up and down Stiles’, practically playing footsie with Stiles as they lay basically glued together.

Then Derek ran his own fingers up and down Stiles’ back, and Stiles sighed happily; then moaned softly when Derek briefly cupped his ass cheek, before moving down to rub up and down his leg. 

This - this was the best feeling, and Stiles relaxed into Derek’s soft ministrations, his eyelids drooping. 

“You can ride me later, big guy. Too tired to do all the work,” Stiles mumbled randomly at one point, while Derek was lovingly fondling his ass again. 

He heard Derek laugh softly before he felt Derek kiss his cheek, and then whisper, “can’t wait.”

“Mmm, me neither,” Stiles mumbled again, shivering as Derek shifted slightly, causing their - _now completely soft, thank you very much_ \- cocks to rub together. “Stop. I just got the little guy to cooperate,” Stiles said, barely getting the words out coherently, and Derek snorted.

“I love you,” Derek said through his quiet laughter.

“I know,” Stiles smiled weekly, already feeling himself being pulled toward sleep. “Love ya too. And love cuddling.”

“That too,” Derek whispered, and Stiles sighed happily once more when Derek resumed softly running his hand up and down Stiles’ body. It was so soothing and relaxing.

As Stiles let himself be loved and cared for in his husband’s embrace, the last thought he had before drifting off was, _naked cuddling is the fucking best._


End file.
